degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 3
READ THE PROLOGUE AND CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO BEFORE READING THIS. Thanks.* Okkkk. So, I made a couple minor changes. Just that this would actually be happening the beginning of the 12th season. Megan and all the other new 9th graders are coming in and stuff... So she's not alone. That also means that KC and her got a whole 3 MONTHS of bonding, instead of 2 weeks, so they're pretty close ;) Enjoy! 'Chapter Three' I walk in the front doors by KC's side. So far, I'm feeling pretty uneasy about this. I mean, I didn't exactly "fit in" at my other school. This is my chance to start fresh, get away from.... My old life. As KC and I get farther down the halls, bustling with people, a blonde girl comes up to us. KC kisses her, and I don't quite get a good look at her face. Then she turns toward me. Oh my God. My brother is dating Jenna Middleton! She's like... Famous. KC starts introducing her, but I cut him off, "I know who she is." I really am not a huge fan, but come on, this is a big deal. Jenna seems pretty flattered that I know who she is so I start singing, "Hey Mr. Perfect you gave everything to me, it felt like destiny, and you call me right on time." "Wow, you've really got yourself a set of vocals there." Jenna says. I smile, "Thanks, it's just a hobby of mine. Megan, by the way." I say, sticking my hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you- KC tells me a lot about you over the phone." Jenna says. That one makes me giggle. "Wait does that mean-" KC stops me right there, "Yes that baby of hers was mine, now I have to get going. Bye Megan, just find me if you need any help finding your way around." He says, ruffling my hair. I hate it when he does that. "Alright, see you later KC. Bye Jenna." "Bye" She says, as KC wraps her in his arms and they walk away. I watch as they walk away, just standing there. I look down at my schedule and start navigating my way towards my locker. I feel like everyone's staring at me. Oh no, not again. I try to ignore them and keep walking when I hear a whistle, "I'd like to get me some of that!" I feel the tears coming. No, no. '' I won't let this happen again. I just keep walking, though, keeping my head down. I find my way to my locker and switch out my black backpack for my stuff for English. I slam it shut and rush forward. Hopefully I can find this room. I try squeezing through the packs of people, but it's not working. I'm get shoved this way and that. ''Just keep going, it's alright. ''I think, trying to calm myself down.' I'm almost to the classroom when I get slammed into, sending my stuff flying.' 'Guess a fresh start isn't as easy as I thought.'' Okay, so it got a little more interesting right? Trust me, from here, it gets A LOT more exciting, so hang in there. I do not own Degrassi, or any of their characters. Although, I do own Megan and some other characters(who will come in the picture very soon.). I'll also start tying in some other characters. Hoped you liked it, and tell me what you think. Oh and I included the song "Mr.Perfect" by Jessica Tyler. Thanks for reading!!! :) Category:Blog posts